Ayudame a conquistarla
by Gabiusa C
Summary: Sere busca con sus experimentos saber desesperadamente lo que busca, primero quería saberlo con sus 5 relaciones fallidas y ahora quiere hacer de cupido y montar un negocio a partir de eso... quien iba a decir que la mayoria de sus clientes serian hombres
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes no son de mi propiedad son de Naoko Takeuchi, es una historia mía... **_

_**.**_

_-Creo que no podemos seguir viéndonos… vamos por rumbos diferentes en verdad lo siento… quizás en algún futuro podamos ser buenos amigos._

_-Ahh? Pero… pero no entiendo ayer salimos estábamos tan bien llevamos 2 meses saliendo es que no entiendo ¿qué paso?_

_-No me siento cómoda, creo que no estoy lista para tener una relación con alguien._

_-Está bien, es solo que de verdad me gustas y quería seguir contigo… pero no puedo obligarte a estar conmigo… creo que lo mejor es que me vaya._

_-Lo siento… quizás más adel… -_ la corto el joven

_-Si ya lo dijiste… es solo que yo no quiero ser tu amigo._

Ella simplemente suspiro, lo observo unos momentos mientras se alejaba entre la gente del parque, bueno con este no fue tan difícil, pensó la rubia mientras prendía un cigarrillo. Cogió su bolso de la banca donde había estado sentada tan solo unos minutos y se dirigió al bar, necesita una pequeña dosis de alcohol en su cuerpo, no por que estuviera deprimida por terminar con su "novio" no, es solo que esa situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos, cada dos o tres meses era lo mismo, no podía durar con alguien más de ese tiempo auto impuesto para una relación.

Serena Tsukino es una psicologa, de esas de las que te preguntas si no son locos disfrazados de doctor, vive en un pequeño departamento en el centro y tiene un pequeño experimento en la mente… buscar a fondo lo que buscan los hombres de las mujeres y también descubrir que busca ella en un hombre, al principio se ideo esto como una locura luego de ir a visitar a su amiga Amy, si tan solo no hubiera envidiado la relación que Amy tenía con taiki no estaría con 10 mensajes en su celular, 3 llamadas perdidas y algunos correos y notificaciones de surecien ex… una cosa era clara para ella, tanto los hombres como las mujeres les gustaba aquello que era difícil de alcanzar, claro ella lo sabía desde siempre había soñado con el afecto de una familia, pero eso era un capitulo que ella prefería dejar cerrado. Así que se concentro en sus anotaciones… se concentro en Alan.

Empezó a analizar su relación con el, bueno si se conocieron en un centro comercial cuando él se acerco a preguntarle si podía aconsejarle un regalo para una amiga… a Serena le pareció cómico y hasta tierno ver el intento de pasar desapercibido cuando ella había notado esa mirada penetrante en cada movimiento desde que había entrado a esa tienda, así que se dijo ¿porque no? Al principio como en todas las relaciones la paso muy bien Alan, era un romántico empedernido, y a ella le gustaba en cierta parte que fuera tan desinhibido frente a eso, pero luego empezó a psicoanalzarlo odiaba eso de sí misma, pero era su estilo de vida no podía cambiar, y empezó a ver algo de la dependencia que tenia hacia ella, era algo difícil de notar, pero ella se dio cuenta poco a poco en ciertas actitudes y por Dios llevaban 1 mes, así que hizo lo mejor que pudo hizo lo que pudo para que su lapso de tiempo con ella fuera feliz, enseñándole con pequeños actos que no debía depender de nadie, pero al parecer luego de tanto mensaje en media hora de haber terminado no había captado bien la indirecta.

_Hola pequeña - _ La saludo un atractivo rubio de ojos castaños – _¿ya lo dejaste?_

Andrew era el mejor amigo de serena y el barman de el bar Stars, el sabia acerca de cómo era la loca esa, a pesar de tener 27 años era aun inmadura, llorona y algo problemática, tenia vicios y conocía de sus escapes de la realidad, el era uno de ellos, cundo ella no estaba con uno de sus "proyectos" como los llamaba el, estaba con él en el bar… aun así hoy parecía ansiosa no relajada como siempre.

_Hola Andrew pensé que no vendrías hoy, y si lo he hecho hace ya una hora. – _Contesto Serena dándole una última calada a su tercer cigarrillo luego de haber dejado a Alan.

_Y que tal como lo tomo? Porque te veo a ti y pareces desesperada - _pregunto Andrew a la vez que observaba a Serena con detenimiento buscando alguna razón para encontrarla tan ansiosa.

_Pues quieres ver? – el asintió y ella saco su celular y se lo mostro… mierda el tipo ya había llenado su buzón hasta ella misma se sorprendió._

_Veo que muy bien, jajajajajaja – _empezó a reír Andrew

Serena alzo una ceja y le contesto_ – no, sabes quiero un vodka puro, porque no soporto el timbre de mi celular, sabes bien que aunque trate de ayudar a Alan el simplemente…. Ash mira los resultados, ahora estoy otra vez sola con el sentimiento de culpa, sabes no soy tan cínica aun luego de 5 relaciones, es solo que pensé que iba a ser más divertido este experimento ahora no puedo dejar de sentirme como una perra que juega con los sentimientos de los demás._

Andrew la miro intensamente, se acerco que apenas podía rozar sus labios y le dijo - _no eres una perra sin sentimientos, si no, no estarías pensando en Alan y en que no pudiste seguir, sintiéndote culpable como ha pasado con todos tus proyectos-_le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y se retiro le sirvió el vodka mientras una muy risueña serena le gritaba – _siempre haces lo mismo ya no causas el mismo efecto ajajajajaaja._

-Quieres apostar, no me retes serena no empieces algo que no puedes terminar.

- jajajaja está bien, está bien ahora se buen chico y prende este ambiente es viernes, estoy soltera y me siento como una perra insencible jajajajajaa.

Andrew la miro un tanto divertido y se enfrasco en su labor.

Eran las tres cuando salieron Serena estaba ebria y cantando… estaba tarareándole una canción a un Andrew que la llevaba casi a rastras hacia su casa, como siempre que ella estaba así. De un momento a otro pararon un taxi, serena se recostó sobre el hombro de Andrew

-_Sabes aunque no haya encontrado o sepa que busco, he aprendido mucho, y creo que tengo algo nuevo en mente._

-_Sere estas ebria… que no cuando la gente esta borracha piensa menos y por favor no pienses en nuevos proyectos asustas._

_Jajaja, no es hip, ups eso es cuestión de que voy a ser de Cupido… voy a ayudar a las personas a que encuentren su consorte, y como si resulto tan buena como creo que sere, jajajaja hasta cobrare por eso._

_Ok, Sere por ahora planea tu cita con las almohadas y mañana serás la loca semi cuerda de siempre…_

_Si Andrew mañana dejare de ser una perra sin sentimientos, voy a ser tipo Hitch solo que mucho mejor, me remidire de lo que he hecho ellos (los 5 chicos) y me dedicare al completo celibato, prepárate mundo por que hay voy a hacer que todos hagan el amor y no la guerra ups creo que si debo dormir– pensó la rubia mientras cerro sus ojos y viajo al mundo de los sueños._

* * *

_Hola, es mi primera historia es algo loca creo, y espero que al menos les cause algo :P, menos aburrimiento,me aguanto hasta el mal genio :)_

_Espero les agrade y pues que me ayuden :D_


	2. Primer round

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad son de Naoko Takeuchi, es una historia mía...

Hola a las que han leído la historia creo que empecé algo afanada la historia y deje de dedicarle tiempo debido a la universidad vuelvo a leerla y me doy cuenta que el segundo capítulo no está muy enlazado con el primero por lo cual lo he modificado un poco… espero les agrade y noten que ahora tomo esta historia mi primeras historia con seriedad… espero me acompañen con sus críticas constructivas como hasta ahora y que las divierta y enloquezca siempre: D

.

Primer round.

.

- Buenos días dormilona! - Escuche a lo lejos una voz cantarina y aguda… seguido por el sonido de unas cortinas que eran corridas sin la más mínima consideración hacia mi… tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, una sensación de sequedad en mi boca, y UN MOMENTO ¿QUIEN ME HA DESPERTADO?... oh oh! Se metieron ladrones en casa y han despertado a su linda víctima o sea yo… trate de abrir los ojos … claro debo agregar que fue extenuantemente difícil… la luz solar cada vez se hace más brillante… cuando logre hacerlo, observe a una pequeña pelirroja sentada en el borde de la cama mirándome a la expectativa…. Si ahora recuerdo estoy en casa de Andrew y aquella sonriente diablilla era Unazuki la hermana menor de Andrew… debe saber que he terminado mi relación y quiere los detalles más sucios… bien no hubiera abierto los ojos ha empezado mi tortura… la miro detenidamente y me doy cuenta del grado de bombardeo de preguntas que recibiré… ok ok ok... Donde deje todas las botellas anoche, mmm no se me abra escondido una por casualidad en mi bolso….

- Cuéntamelo todo- Esa afirmación me saco de mis divagues mentales y espere la cortina de preguntas -porque lo dejaste era un bombón, si bien era algo llorón pero era una delicia… además giraba a tu alrededor, quiero decir cuando encuentre un novio también quiero ser su centro de atención y eso cuando Andrew deje de creer que tengo 10 años, sabes quiero mi libertad ya tengo 22 y sigo siendo tratada como una quinceañera… eres la mejor amiga de Drew podrías decirle eso… pero bueno Drew dijo que era algo intenso con las llamadas déjame leer los mensajes y esas cosas quiero saberlo todo, bueno si no te molesta tienes esas anotaciones con los demás y quiero curiosear como era este… Ah y quiero participar en tu nuevo proyecto loco como escuche anoche mientras subías las escaleras…bueno prácticamente mientras Drew te arrastraba… en fin puedes contestarme algo? – me pregunto la linda, dulce y charlatana unazuki frunciendo el entrecejo

-Linda te contestaría todo si a) me dejaras terminar de despertar y b) si me hicieras una pregunta a la vez… pero has empezado tu monologo y temí interrumpirte… podrías no sé, qué primero me recuperara de esta resaca que tengo siento que aun todo me da vueltas, ¿qué hora es?- le pregunte mientras me sentaba en la cama y tomaba un anti inflamatorio y un vaso de agua que Una me extendía una con una mirada de reproche por no contestarle a sus sencillas preguntas.

- Las 7.00 de la mañana sabes tengo que ir a la cafetería, ¿estarás aquí cuando vuelva?

- ¿Cuando vuelvas a las 4:00 de la tarde? Es muy tarde nena… creo que tengo casa no es como si fuera una desahuciada vaga, además tengo dos o tres pacientes en mi consulta… creo que no, iré esta noche a Stars, ¿nos vemos allí?

- Sere es sábado… el bar estará a reventar de chicos en busca de chicas, ¿sabes qué significa eso?

Muevo la cabeza hacia un lado, mostrando mi cara de incertidumbre, creyendo que es un sarcasmo de un obvio que sí, aunque no estoy segura.

-No…. Andrew me encerraría en la bodega hasta que no haya un espécimen macho a menos de 3Km, además hoy voy al cine con un chico, con el cual espero dar mi primer beso… ya me estoy desesperando.

-Vale entonces te estoy llamando loca

-Chau, suerte te deje tu desayuno listo.

-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx

Luego de una ajetreada mañana llena de locos, la mirada escabrosa de mi secretaria ya que iba con la misma ropa del día anterior, un almuerzo que devolví inmediatamente, la laaaaaaaaarga llamada de Una, la de Andrew y claro está la de Alan, para terminar otra tarde más llena de locuras esta vez de mi parte estoy revisando mis anotaciones acerca de mis relaciones y las fotos de cada uno de ellos, sé que suena algo frio y distante como hablo de mis exnovios los quise a mi modo pero no sé qué me pasa tengo esa sensación de querer dañada o algo así no puedo evitar aburrirme, quizás la del problema no son ellos soy yo, por eso quiero alejarme y hacer de cupido creo que es mejor, o al menos eso espero, luego de tomarme otro analgésico y desnudándome para entrar a la pequeña tina que acomode en mi baño a las malas claro está, pero es que es un lujo que no me podía negar… y ahora me daba gracias a mi misma por hacerlo… luego de una 1 hora, si lo se me quitare 5 minutos de baño esta semana hay que cuidar el planeta!, me senté en mi cama y encendí mi laptop, bien empieza mi nuevo proyecto en toda la mañana luego de recordar mi noche de alcohol he pensado en eso, digo al principio me pareció descabellado que yo haya dicho eso pero conforme fue pasando el día no se le he visto potencial a la idea y… tengo mi primer experimento:

*Andrew… Un soltero empedernido… es un reto pero que puedo decir me gusta lo difícil, enciendo un cigarrillo mientras comienzo la lista de lo que tengo que hacer para buscarle su pareja ideal…

1. Entrar en su vida cotidiana… es decir solo lo veo en el bar y las mujeres con las que ha salido las ha conocido en ese bar y solo tienen sexo casual. Necesito saber qué hace durante el día.

2. Encontrarle alguna chica seria que le mueva el piso… o bueno al menos que lo atraiga.

3. Bingo encontré una nueva amiga (la novia prospecta), y con ello sabré si Andrew puede o no conquistarla.

Bien cierro mi laptop con una sonrisa mientras apago el cigarrillo, me faltan puntos claro pero ha iniciado el primer round, ahora si mi tan merecido descanso y luego al Stars…

xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx

Este fin de semana fue un rotundo FRACASO mayúsculo… Andrew no es un chico serio, coquetea con cada mujer cada 5 minutos, así como voy a conseguirle una pareja, bueno si algo tiene Serena Tsukino es perseverancia… como dicen por ahí retroceder nunca rendirse jamas!

xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx

Tin tunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn – minutos de espera…. Click

-hola sexy! Vengo a llevarte a la universidad

-Sere ammm ¿estás bien?

-claro que si tontico es que voy a acompañarte a la universidad... Veras quiero hacer una especialización en psicología clínica y autoeficacia personal y me han dicho que la tuya es muy buena y como tú estudias allá no llego tan perdida – término de decir Serena con un puchero en la cara, sabía que Andrew no podría resistírsele

-está bien pero ya vamos tarde me cogiste de salida

-perfecto– exclamo Serena quien había preparado todo lo de la especialización para que a Andrew no se le hiciera tan sospechoso, en fin tenía un buen presentimiento

-Oye ¿y tus pacientes?

-Cancele mis citas para hacer estas vueltas, la ventaja de tener un pequeño pero propio consultorio

-Te envidio tonta… y también te quiero loca

-Lo sé- Aunque cuando te enteres que fuiste mi primer proyecto no me querrás tanto, pensaba la rubia mientas ponía en marcha el auto.

Llegaron a la universidad y Andrew le indico donde debía hacer las diligencias de la especialización, Serena agradecida le dijo que cuando terminara clases lo esperaría en la cafetería ya que quería pasar toda la tarde con su mejor amigo, Andrew algo confundido no le quedó otra que seguirle la corriente aunque se notaba algo nervioso… estaba sentada leyendo un libro cuando vio a su amigo que entraba y noto algo muy extraño en él no iba con su seguridad de siempre con su suficiencia más bien iba algo apenado pero que causaba ese efecto en él, Andrew le respondería inmediatamente cuando levanto dos segundos la mirada y Serena la siguió, hay lo entendió todo, una menuda y alta castaña mesera atendiendo los pedidos ni siquiera sabía que Andrew y ella convivían en el mismo planeta… bien espero si era algún signo de indiferencia fingida para hacerse la interesante, pero no, la chica en realidad ni por enterada del joven rubio alto y tremendamente guapo que paso por sus narices ¿estaría ciega?

Andrew llego a la mesa donde serenase encontraba y suspiro…

-¿me has esperado mucho tiempo?

-no la verdad no Drew, sabes te ves algo cansado deberías ir a dormir seguro que ayer el bar estaba a reventar y hoy te toca también ir, tengo que esperar al decano de la facultad ya que no habían cupos disponibles, pero la encantadora secretaria Mimet me ha dicho que si hablo con él puede que encuentren un grupo y me pueda unir con tal y solo llevo 2 semanas de retraso.-su bueno había investigado no me iba quedar 3 horas esperando a Andrew sin hacer nada, aparte de que me sonó lo de la especialización.

-está bien acepto tu tentadora oferta la verdad estoy que me caigo del sueño y la cafetería… no no me gusta la cafetería-termino diciendo observando de reojo a la castaña que se encontraba entretenida hablando con otro mesero.

-te veo esta noche en el bar-le dije

-vale pequeña suerte con el decano- se despidió Andrew, iba saliendo cuando saludo a un alto moreno ojiazul, de cara perfecta y cuerpo tonificado, pantalón color negro y camiseta azul rey que ufff le sentaba más que bien intercambiaron más que un par de palabras y se despidieron, bien me quede observándolos más de la cuenta, pero no, no estaba para hombres estaba para conseguirles pareja a todos ellos a los que había dejado… con tal y yo no era buena para las relaciones no quería otro más en mi lista y eso con la suerte de que aquel Dios griego se fijara en mí. Así que centre mi atención en la chica., espere a que se desocupara la cafetería un poco y

-hola… mucho gusto mi nombre es Serena y necesito encontrar la oficina del decano de psicología puedes ayudarme, quiero decir si no estás ocupada, pensé que como eras de la cafetería podrías ayudarme y ser más servicial que todos los estudiantes que a veces son tan pesados- le dije con mi cara de niña buena e inocente

-claro que si-me respondió con una sonrisa- mi nombre es Lita, estas de suerte acaba de terminar mi turno, yo también soy estudiante de esta universidad ya casi termino para ser chef, solo que trabajo aquí para poder pagar la matricula, soy una más de estos estudiantes pesados

-Oh lo siento no quería ofenderte. Pero si me he tropezado con algunos chicos y cabe decir que son muy pesados

-Lo sé pero no somos todos- contesto riéndose de mi cara de indignación

Espere a lita para salir a la oficina del decano llegamos y recibí la noticia de que no volvería por ese día así que tendría que volver mañana… Lita me acompaño todo el tiempo, hablamos y la conocí un poco, tenía 25 años dos años menor que Drew y yo, vive cerca de mi casa en el centro en un apartamento compartido con otros dos muchachos uno de ellos era el mesero con el que hablaba cuando Andrew los vio, ese se llamaba Neflyte y desde que lita tenia memoria le caía , pero ello no podía verlo más allá que un amigo, así que eso le facilitaría las cosas a Drew, me di cuenta que era dulce, enérgica, decidida y sobretodo que tenía una máscara de rudeza y fortaleza, no tenía novio y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente, estaba sola y tenía pocas amigas ya que su rudeza no la ayudaba demasiado, no conocía Drew ya que no asistía a clases con él, y no se daba cuenta de su existencia debido a que era muy concentrada en su trabajo para ser más eficiente y que no la echaran pues debido a las clases no siempre estaba el tiempo completo y a veces le sacaban eso en cara… si iba a jugar a ser Cupido tendría que ayudar a mis dos víctimas porque me di cuenta de eso… que con un experimento tendría dos individuos involucrados y Lita ahora era mi segunda víctima.

- En este edificio vivo, si entras a hacer tu especialización puedes venirte conmigo- me dijo un amigable Lita al llegar

- Claro que sí, Lita me ha encantado hablar contigo, creo que podremos ser buenas amigas-

- Por supuesto que si serena tú también eres muy buena chica has hablado conmigo a pesar que aún estoy en mi pregrado y soy menor que tu-

- Jajajaja pero que dices apenas son dos años y te falta un semestre para ser chef profesional-

- Vale Sere, nos estamos viendo entonces… Chao

- Chao, cuídate... ohh espera ¿tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

- no porque lo dices?

- deberías venir conmigo a tomar algo, charlas de chicas hace mucho no tengo un plan así y seria estupendo para conocernos mejor quiero decir no es un cita aclaro, mira te dejo mi numero iremos al bar Stars, lo administra un amigo, pero pues estará ocupado y de verdad quiero salir hoy estoy medio depre...

- por lo de Alan?

- por lo de ¿qué?-si le había contado a Lita mi recién ruptura, soy mentirosa natural creo, pero ey es verdad- ahhh si mi exnovio por eso, ¿podrías acompañarme?, la verdad casi no tengo amigas- lo cual era totalmente cierto

- amm está bien aquí tienes mi número a las 9 ¿te parece?

- a las 9, gracias Lita

- vale Sere entonces nos vemos esta noche a nuestra no cita jajajaja chao

- jajajaja ok te recojo, hasta en la noche- Me despedí con una sonrisa, ohh si había futuro en mi experimento había ganado el primer round había conocido a Lita y era cuestión de tiempo para llevar a cabo su segundo round.


	3. Noqueada Parte 1

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad son de Naoko Takeuchi, es una historia mía...

Noqueada

-¿Ese es tu amigo?- fue el primer balde de agua fría de la larga noche de ese lunes

Lita alego que iríamos un par de horas, porque mañana era un día laboral tanto para ella como para mi así, que acepte gustosa, entrabamos en el bar y logre divisar a Drew, cuando se lo señale a Lita eso fue lo que me pregunto.

-Si es el, él es Drew-Dije orgullosa.

-Es Andrew, ehh gracias pero me voy- me dijo dirigiéndose a la salida

Ahhh de que me perdí- como así que te vas, no entiendo ¿lo conoces?- le pregunte bastante extrañada por esa reacción

-Claro, es el rompecorazones de la universidad, el gran Andrew administrador, no quiero cruzármelo nunca, lo siento, sé que es tu amigo pero simplemente no puedo estar cerca de el –

Ese fue mi segundo gran baldado de agua helada

– ¿Quieres que vayamos a otro lado?, me pediste salir para desahogarte por Alan pero no puedo hacerlo aquí- me dijo una Lita seria.

-Si claro, hay un café cerca- necesitaba averiguar que pasaba, porque esa repelencia hacia Andrew, ¿que acaso sigo en mi periodo de fracasos?

Llegamos a un café cercano al bar y decidí realizar mi sutil interrogatorio…

-Ahora si Lita ¿qué tienes en contra de mi amigo?-si esa fue mi sutil primera pregunta, pero es que a mí me gustan las cuentas claras y el chocolate espeso

Lita se notaba entre apenada y nerviosa, pero extrañamente contesto a mi pregunta inmediatamente, es que cuando haces preguntas directas consigues respuestas directas.

-Andrew me ha gustado desde que ingrese a la universidad, es lindo, trabaja y es un mujeriego- bueno ella la tenía bastante clara, debí a ver buscado una que no lo conociera de antes

-Entiendo, Drew puede ser un poco coqueto-Lita me miro alzando una ceja- Está bien muy coqueto, pero es buena persona te aseguro que quien se mete con él sabe a qué atenerse, no entiendo por qué tu aversión hacia el aun cuando sabes como es.

-No sé por qué te cuento esto, supongo que necesito amigas- wow eso dolió un poco, aunque es comprensible yo solo tengo a Drew y a Una, pero no quita que me sienta como bueno no habiendo más…-pero es algo que no le he contado a nadie, bueno solo a Neflite-

-Está bien continua-

-Cuando llegue a la universidad y vi a Andrew fue, como amor a primera vista, es todo lo que una chica puede soñar, era amable con todos y obviamente con todas, yo quería conocerlo más, cambiarlo que me mirara y quedara flechado, pero eso obviamente nunca paso, siempre me ha dado miedo que me rechacen a veces soy bastante tosca y dicen que soy demasiado agresiva para ser una mujer, y sabes eso duele- Lita estaba abriendo su corazón y ay, mi lado de psicóloga iba saliendo a flote, es lo jarto de ser psicóloga casi siempre estás en consulta pero no siempre puedes cobrar.

-Lo sé, pero no siempre puedes tener miedo a que te rechacen, si nunca te arriesgas vivirás en la incertidumbre, y no hay nada como el alivio de saber si si o si no- malditos consejos que obviamente yo no aplico para mí- ¿te importa si fumo?

-no claro que no Sere, aunque me convertirías en una fumadora pasiva, me afectaría más a mí que a ti puedes hacerlo- Ese era un no en letras mayúsculas

Sonreí y guarde la cajetilla -mejor en otro momento- Lita sonrió triunfal- en fin continua.

-Trate de conocer a Andrew pero era casi invisible para él, así que decidí decirle a Neflyte que me ayudara aunque al principio se reusó y rechazo la propuesta, luego me dijo que lo haría por verme feliz, conoció a Drew en una electiva de administración, y se hablaban poco pero lo hacían, un día Nef llego con su correo y vi la oportunidad para agregarlo al msn, y hablarle, y empezamos bien, tonteabamos casi siempre, siempre estaba para él y dijo que nunca me había visto que quería conocerme, que no sé qué y que le agradaba tener una admiradora, asi que nos citamos en un parque, ese día estaba super emocionada, y fui al parque y espere y espere y espere por más de 1 hora, cuando llegue a casa desilusionada, prendí mi pc y lo que vi, lo que vi Serena me hizo odiarlo hasta hoy-

-Qué fue lo que viste-pregunte temiendo lo peor

-había un mensaje de Andrew diciendo que había ido al parque que no sabía cómo había perdido tanto el tiempo conmigo, que creía que era linda pero que cuando me vio en el parque no esperaba encontrarse con algo como yo, que parecía un intento de mujer y que dudaba si lo era, que nunca más le volviera a hablar o a mirar, que no era sino una más de su gran lista de admiradoras y que gracias a mi había perdido oportunidades con verdaderas chicas, que le daba asco toda yo - mi mandíbula se desencajo por completo, es imposible que Drew haya dicho eso, creo…, no si es imposible mi Drew es mujeriego pero nunca cruel, como puedo dar con la llaga y humillarla, si eso era cierto Drew no tendría amigos y se ganaría una fuerte pasada en sus gue… pelotas.

Lita miraba hacia la mesa con los ojos llorosos, no pude más que acercarme y abrazarla, mientras pensaba como esas palabras habían sido tan crueles, pero luego me di cuenta de un factor extraño – Neflyte-

-¿Cómo? Me pregunto Lita luego de deshacer el abrazo

-¿te acuerdas del correo de Drew?-Lita me miro extrañada y enseguida se ruborizo, me paso su celular y me lo mostro- aun había esperanza es decir lo conservaba y siempre hay una delgada línea casi nula entre el amor y el odio.

Lo leí y se me prendió el foco, le dije a Lita que ya era tarde que fuéramos a casa y que no le contaría nada a Drew, que ya la consideraba mi amiga y que le iba a enseñar una lección, lo que no le dije fue a quien.

No me quedaba duda de que Neflyte era quien había hablado todo el tiempo con Lita, pero no tenía caso decírselo a Lita, su herida era cegadora y lo más seguro era que no me creyera así que idee un plan, nada que mostrar las cosas tal cual como son.

xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx

Paso una semana en la que hablaba con Lita muy seguido aceptaron mi especialización, tendría que adelantarme en hacía en las mañanas, clases al medio día, en la tarde mis pocos pacientes y mi proyecto apenas y podía dormir pero si todo salía como pensaba saldría bien, en esa semana Andrew estaba muy distante, siempre que me encontraba con el e iba acompañada de Lita apenas me saludaba, el viernes decidí ir a buscarlo en la mañana para ir juntos a la universidad.

-¿porque estas así esta semana conmigo?- Andrew no se sorprendió, sabía como era yo cuando quería saber algo, suspiro y dijo- es tu nueva amiga Lita-

-Que tiene Lita-pregunte algo aprehensiva

-Ella me gusta-Wow si no me dices no me doy cuenta pensé, a veces los hombres son tan obvios.

-Enserio, entonces por qué actúas tan tonto cuando nos ves- deberías acercarte a ella

-No puedo, has visto como me mira… creo que mira más bonito a un escupitajo en el piso-uggghhhh que comparación

-Andrew- le regaño con mi cara de asco

-Es verdad, mira ella es muy amable y linda es extremadamente linda, y cocina como nadie aquí entre tú y yo sé que cocina los martes y los jueves por eso siempre estoy hay en la cafetería esos días, es dulce y con carácter, me gusta, me hace sentir extraño si la conociera creo que dejaría de salir con cuanta vieja me coquetee, pero es que es tan tosca conmigo-

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Si es muy tosca-

-No tonto quiero decir ¿dejarías de salir con cuanto palo con falda se te atraviese?

-Sí creo, ella me hace sentir distinto y es tan extraño es decir no la conozco pero me gusta su sonrisa y estoy estupidizado por ella, por eso necesito sacarme ese extraño virus cuando la veo

-No necesitas sacarte nada, me necesitas a mí- Andrew me miro algo perplejo y se rio.

-Claro, se me olvidaba tu proyecto ¿soy la primera rata de laboratorio?

-Si- le dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos- eres mi primera víctima, y Lita también.

-No Serena- Me dijo demasiado serio – no te metas yo no me meto en tu vida nunca para que lo hagas conmigo odio la Serena psicóloga, por favor promételo

-Lo siento Andrew pero ya empecé- Salí del auto sabiendo que esa sería su reacción y camine decidida hacia la puerta de él.

-Sé que me odias, porque soy demasiado buena en mi trabajo, ahora, me acerque a su cara le di un pico en la mejilla y clic, las esposas que había conseguido estaban ahora atando a Drew al volante, mientras yo quitaba las llaves del mismo.

-Serena! Suéltame – decía un Drew furioso mientras forcejeaba con las esposas- Suéltame! ¿Estás loca? Si no me sueltas el quedaras sin el único amigo que tienes- Comprobado estaba furioso solo me decía esto cuando estaba completamente histérico.

Me fui alejando del auto escuchando maldiciones y un Serena te vas a arrepentir, no le tome mucha importancia y llegue a la cafetería-Litaaaaaa!-canturree.

Lita asomo su cabeza detrás de una vitrina y me dijo por aquí, agitando la mano-Lita necesito un favor acompáñame al auto, pero debes taparte los ojos, Lita sonrió

-Y me dijo ya, crees que estoy loca ¿cierto?

-No Lita quiero darte una sorpresa por favor- combine mi cara de inocencia con un lindo puchero.

-mmm odio que hagas eso te ves tan inocente, está bien vamos pero solo por cinco minutos.

Iba con Lita vendada, atravesando el estacionamiento de la universidad, cuando vi al bombón griego, y Oh no iba hacia mi auto diviso a Drew y no hay que ser genio para darse cuenta que iba a saludarlo y obviamente lo ayudaría si se daba cuenta que estaba atado al volante, deje a Lita esperando y me fui hacia el griego… y Zaz le lance una lata de gaseosa sobre la cabeza la lata estaba medio llena y sucia pues la cogí del basurero cercano al estacionamiento, algo no muy maduro pero lo necesitaba lejos.

-Ey cabeza de chorlito fíjate, mira como me dejaste-me dijo un griego totalmente molesto.

-Lo siento, no me fije- le grite mientras lo veía alejarse empapado y sucio, me dirigí hacia donde Lita y mire por última vez al griego, me estaba mirando fijamente es decir el también había volteado a verme, ósea me está grabando en su memoria para una venganza o para odiarme o madrearme eternamente, lastima.-Lo siento- le repeti una vez más, el simplemente negó con la cabeza y se alejó al lavabo.

Cogí a Lita, la cual estaba tratando de quitarse la venda, le palmee las manos y la conduje a mi auto, cuando Andrew nos vio empezó a negar frenéticamente, mientras me vocalizaba un no lo hagas, por favor, abrí la puerta del copiloto y le dije a Lita que iba a entrar a mi auto le coloque la mano cerca a la puerta y clic otras esposas para ella soy una genio lo sé, así que cerré la puerta y le puse el seguro al auto, Lita inmediatamente se quitó la venda y me miro, miro a Andrew y otra vez a mi aterrada y furiosa, otra más a la lista.

-Los dos se tiene que conocer de verdad, Lita vas a decirle cómo te sientes a Drew, de todo lo que él te hizo y tu- le dije a Drew- escucharas atento sin decir una sola palabra, y ya que tengo el poder dices una sola palabra y tu Drew Junior sufrirá las consecuencias entendido, para los dos.

Los dos me aniquilaron con la mirada y yo fui por mi tercer objetivo-Neflyte- al llegar a la cafetería le dije que si sabía de Lita que le había dicho que me recogiera una cosita en mi auto y que no la encontraba, que si estaba allí, obviamente Nelfyte se puso alerta y fue a buscarla, me adelante casi corriendo y vi que nuevamente el griego se dirigía al estacionamiento con una camisilla, si veía a Drew lo sacaría y todo mi trabajo seria en vano, corrí, corrí demasiado y lo taclee, cerca de mi auto, como iba por detrás Drew no lo vio, Me senté sobre el griego y le tape la boca con la mano mientras veia a Neflyte acercarse al auto decidido, Lita bajo el vidrio cuando lo vio

-¿Qué haces con él?-Le dijo furioso Neflyte a Lita

-Hablando- contesto sencillamente ella-Busca a ser…-La corto Neflyte

-Bájate del auto, no te basto con todo lo que te dijo en el mensaje, con dejarte plantada, por Dios te dijo que parecías un hombre-

Todos pusimos cara de ¿qué?

-Tu como sabes, solo te dije que tonteaba con él y que me había aburrido de chatear con Andrew

-Yo nunca he chateado contigo Lita-Le dijo Andrew, no tengo msn solo chateo por fb o por google talk

-Entonces quien hablaba conmigo todo este tiempo- Bueno dos más dos es cuatro ¿no?

-¡Neflyte!, fuiste tú siempre.

-Lita lo siento, te quiero y si este tipo te pone atención como me harías caso a mí, necesitaba medidas desesperadas- y así como llego se fue.

-Lo siento Lita no sabía que por eso me odiabas

-Perdóname Andrew, te tenía en un pésimo concepto, lo siento tanto, tantas cosas que te dije, y el picante que ponía en tu comida, y los condimentos y nunca te servía caliente ni postre.

-Ok, no pensé que fueras consiente de que hacías eso-le contestaba un risueño Andrew.

-Amigos- Le tendió la mano libre que tenía, pero Lita no le pudo corresponder ya que ella también estaba atada, se miraron, rieron y gritaron al tiempo ¡SERENA!

-Serena aun sobre el griego se levantó y le dijo- Lo siento, voy a mi muerte inminente, le dijo sacando las llaves de las esposas y alistando su carita de inocente con su poderoso puchero…

Darien estaba anonadado esa chica estaba completamente loca…

**Hola! Espero les guste ahora si estoy inspirada, gracias a los que me han dejado rws me reconforta saber que les ha agradado mi loca idea :D**


	4. Perdón y primer cliente

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad son de Naoko Takeuchi, es una historia mía...

Noqueada parte 2

.

…_ …_

.

Después de una semana la situación estaba de la siguiente manera:

Andrew y Lita, se hablan, sonríen y se miran todo el tiempo.

Andrew no me habla no me sonríe, no me mira, no me escucha.

Lita no me habla, no me sonríe, me fulmina con la mirada, no me escucha (cabe agregar que últimamente no como en la cafetería de la uni, con miedo de ser envenenada)

Lita y Neflyte, no se hablan, no se sonríen y mientras el, la mira con una mirada de reproche por estar con Drew, ella le corresponde con una mirada que me hace sentir especial al lado de él.

El griego habla con Drew, no me habla, me mira como si fuera un bicho raro, y tengo la certeza que se han contado los sucesos del viernes en versiones diferentes.

Y yo a pesar de que mis únicos amigos me odian en este momento, estoy feliz de que hayan logrado estar juntos, bueno al menos que se conozcan bien y lleguen a algo, tienen química y por miedo al rechazo nunca se conocieron como debía ser…

.

Viernes otra vez!, miro hacia la cafetería, bueno fue un placer haber vivido esta vida tal cual como la viví, ahora si será mi fin...

_F. POV_

Lita se encuentra en la cafetería sirviendo distraídamente algunas mesas, cuando le llega un mensaje de Drew, quedarían en ir al bar a estar un rato, estaba por enviarle la respuesta cuando observa una bandera blanca sujetada por una mano femenina en la puerta, rueda los ojos y grita

-Te harán falta miles de banderas blancas para si quiera llegar a pensar en perdonarte Serena

Serena se asoma tímidamente, bandereando otra bandera en la otra mano

-Lo sé pero solo tengo dos, ¿qué logro con dos?

Lita oculta una sonrisa por la respuesta de Serena y trata de poner su cara más dura, y la fulmina con la mirada

-Lo único que logras es hacerme perder el tiempo

-Eso significa que me escucharas, de igual forma te estoy haciendo perder el tiempo ¿por qué pasarlo en silencio?, si podemos rellenarlo con mi dulce y melodiosa voz.

-No quiero escucharte Serena, no me interesa- En realidad ella temía que al escucharla se bajara todo su muro, si había extrañado su psicótica y loca amiga, en menos de dos semanas le había cogido un gran cariño, nunca antes se había sentido tan comprendida y cálida, pero tenía que mostrarle a Serena que todo lo que había hecho estaba mal, en cierta medida claro está, ahora ella salía con Andrew en plan de amigos pero no podía ocultar esa química y esa complicidad en las miradas, era un especie de lenguaje gustativo visual, pero de igual forma Serena tenía que entender que había hecho las cosas mal.

-Si te interesa Lita, te quiero y todo lo que hice lo hice porque me parecía estúpido, se gustaban y no podía ver cuanto más pretendían medio sufrir por un "amor imposible", sabiendo lo que sabía, aquí el único culpable y mal de la cabeza es Neflyte.

-Son los dos Sere- Oh no, tanto Lita como Serena se dieron cuenta con ese diminutivo que había logrado traspasar la barrera un poco, era cuestión de tiempo para que la derrumbara completamente- los dos están locos y preferiría para mi bienestar físico y mental alejarme lo más que pueda de ustedes.

-Lita por favor, entiéndeme si tu hubieses estado en mi lugar, no habrías hecho algo al menos para verme feliz y no sufrir más por un mal entendido que hizo un imbécil?

Lita la miro, fue la mirada más fulminante que le había dedicado nunca era un jaque para su muralla de defensa anti-Serena, ella había llegado a un punto, con un aire de superioridad y desdén le pregunto

-No crees ¿que fuiste muy lejos?

-Las personas no se dan cuenta de las cosas a menos de que sean actos muy trascendentales, estabas dolida por favor, el supuesto Andrew te dijo cosas horribles, me habrías creído donde yo te dijera ey nena has estado engañada todo este tiempo, tu "amiguito" hizo todo un teatro digno de un melodrama para que te fijaras en él, y tu ohhh, si claro confío plenamente en ti y en Andrew y te lo creo todo, ¿si me hubieras dicho eso? Perdóname pero eso sí que no me lo creo

-Supongo que no, te conozco hace poco… y si te quiero ya como una amiga pero no sé, si esto será ahora como será más adelante, si no te paro ya, creerás que tienes un derecho sobre mí y sobre Andrew…

A Serena le dolió profundamente esa afirmación, no era como si de ahora en adelante tuvieran que preguntarle donde comprar los víveres, o confiarle su más íntimos secretos, Dios sabía que ella era un maldita caja de pandora, una de esas mascaras andantes brindando una sonrisa destrozada por dentro, para eso había estudiado psicología, quería entenderse ella misma, y se había rendido y el único fin, lo único que hacía para sopesar su amarga mascara ella ayudar a otras, y esa cierto se pasaba a veces de la raya, pero no lo hacía con mala intención solo era su manera lógica de pensar.

-Lo se te pido una disculpa, te aseguro que es la primera vez que me meto en la vida de alguien sin que me lo pida, doy consejos, es mi naturaleza, pero en estas cuestiones las cosas tiene que ser radicales, lo siento, te aseguro que no voy a volver a inmiscuirme en tu vida- Serena termino de decir esto agregando un puchero y una mirada lastimera que hubiera hecho sentir el ser más vil a un perro indefenso de la calle.

-Promételo- Lita le lanzo una mirada de advertencia

-Te lo prometo- termino Serena escupiendo su mano y brindándosela a Lita

-Iuggggh, no tenemos que sellarla con saliva, creo en tu palabra-dijo con asco Lita mirando la mano de Serena extendida hacia ella.

-jajajajajaja que aguafiestas, pero bueno voy a buscar a Drew supongo que él no es tan fácil

Lita levanto una ceja

-Quiero decir no es que tú seas fácil, es solo que Andrew es un poco inmaduro y va a hacer muchos berrinches y rabietas- Termino Esperando que Lita le creyera cada palabra

-Está bien

…

Wow! Qué grande es este lugar estoy perdida… genial!, no he encontrado a Drew por ningún lugar y estoy lo bastante frustrada, cansada y molesta para seguir caminando, así que esta noche iré al bar y tendrá que sacarme con Jedite y Malachite a rastras de allí, he dicho!

Oh Oh, aquí está el griego creo que es hora de que él también me perdone por medio derribarlo.

-Hola soy aquella que te tacleo hace ocho días- le dije alcanzándolo por detrás y hablándole sorpresivamente

-Si te recuerdo cabeza de chorlito- no me volteo a mirar ni siquiera una vez y siguió su camino con pasos más veloces

-Cabeza de chorlito- susurre, uy pero que se cree y ni siquiera me volteo a mirar, ¿aunque cómo se dio cuenta que era yo?, bueno supongo que no me importa jumm nunca más volveré a hablarle

_FIN POV_

…

En la noche

-Andrew aquí te mandan un Old fashioned una de tus admiradoras- le entrega un Jedite sonriente y pícaro.

-Un Old fashioned?, a mi?, es el favorito de Serena, espera un momento quien me lo envío?- preguntando presintiendo la obvia respuesta.

-Ammm es una admiradora secreta- contesto Jedite,

-Es Serena no? - pregunto Andrew molesto, y devolviendo inmediatamente el cocktail.

-No jefe, ella no es secreta, está bien se lo diré es una castaña con el cabello recogido, alta, ojiverde, es linda bonita, tiene buena delantera y no le he podido ver su trasera...

- y no la vas a ver - contesta un Andrew algo posesivo creyendo saber quién era- dile que siga.

- Hola - Le dice Lita asomándose en el marco de la puerta - te gusto?

- Si claro es mi trago favorito - miente un nervioso Andrew

- Mentiroso, sé que lo detestas - dice una Serena asomada detrás de Lita.

-Ohhh sabía que tenías que ser tú, vete no quiero hablar contigo- replica molesto Andrew.

-Andrew escúchala por favor, sé que lo que hizo esta bastante mal, pero no lo hizo con mala intención- Le pide Lita mirándolo con un puchero, sumado claro está al de Serena.

Andrew las mira por un segundo, en el cual flaquea cierta voluntad de no hablarle a la rubia, vacila y termina con un - Aggg mujeres, manipuladoras, está bien pero será un minuto para que me convenzas de que aun somos los mejores amigos- termina cruzándose de brazos.

Serena sale corriendo a colgársele del cuello, con una celosa Lita mirando la reacción que hay entre ellos, luego se disculpa y sale de la oficina del rubio- Solo son amigos - se repite.

Luego de esperar aproximadamente una hora en la barra salen Andrew y Serena, el primero con cara de resignación y la segunda totalmente sonriente, se sientan junto a ella a cada lado, Andrew pide una cerveza, mientras Serena simplemente tenía en la mano el Old que Andrew le había despreciado.

- Y bien, todos podemos sentarnos en el mismo lugar?- Pregunto Lita ansiosa

-Claro que si Andrew me quiere como siempre - contesta Serena antes de darle un sorbo a su cocktail.

-Estas en periodo de prueba Tsukino- contesta Andrew medio serio

-De cuantos segundos Futurata - contesta guiñándole un ojo y tomando un sorbo de su trago.

Después de un tiempo Lita y Andrew estaban bailando en la pista mientras Serena los observaba con una expresión lejana poco común en ella, cuando sintió que alguien ocupo el asiento de al lado.

- Disculpa ese asiento está ocupado- Dijo Serena sin mirar el extraño

- Ohh que peña muñeca- contesto a modo de burla el extraño

Serena volteo con el ceño fruncido que inmediatamente se convirtió en una mueca de sorpresa por ver a quien se encontraba a su lado

- Diamante- dijo Serena más que sorprendida por encontrársele

Diamante probablemente fue su novio más fuerte, decidido y egocéntrico, aparte de claro está obsesionado con ella, era de esas personas que no podía aceptar un NO como respuesta ni mucho menos llevarle la contraria, tenía ínfulas de príncipe y la trataba como su princesa, al principio todo fue maravilloso, francamente a Serena se le dificultaba enormemente encontrarle algún defecto, pero su fachada se vino abajo cuando ella decidió rechazar su oferta laboral en la mejor clínica privada de la cual él era accionista mayoritario por tener su propio consultorio sin ningún paciente concreto y recién graduada, cuando ella termino con él fue un amargo adiós lleno de reproches y amenazas que nunca llegaron a cumplirse, ahora lo tenía enfrente tan guapo como lo recordaba y con su mirada de arrogancia marca Blackmoon.

- Cierra la boca muñeca, me halaga pero no quiero que babees tu lindo vestido por mí.

-ahí no te preocupes, me sorprende casi se me desencaja la mandíbula de ver que los años no pasan en vano, es decir físicamente a veces mentalmente las personas quedan atrapadas en etapas de su vida pero ese no es tu caso creo- contesto mordaz

-jajajaja si eso también he podido notar- termino diciendo mirándola de arriba a abajo

Serena sonrío hipócritamente - pensé que nunca volverías a hablarme hasta que me arrodillara lamiéndote los zapatos y pidiéndote perdón- termino dándole otro sorbo a su trago y buscando a Lita y Andrew en la pista.

-Digamos que me canse de esperar- Dijo el mientras se sentaba en la silla que minutos antes Serena había dicho que estaba ocupada.

-En realidad vine a buscarte- Serena volteo a ver a su ex novio, algo en su interior le dijo que lo mejor era levantarse y pedir un taxi a casa pero sabía que seguramente el, la seguiría, y era mejor que le dijera lo que tuviera que decirle en un lugar público con Lita y Drew a su disposición donde sea que estuvieran.

-A mí? pensé que no querías verme a menos que fuera de rodillas- aunque era inmadura su actitud de cierta forma no había podido olvidar las diferentes maneras de humillación que el empleo con ella al terminar.

-Deja eso en el pasado Serena, de verdad te necesito- A Serena le sorprendió aquella afirmación empezando por Diamante Blackmoon necesitando de otro ser humano por Dios, ¿el fin del mundo estaría cerca?

-que necesitas de mí-

-necesito que me ayudes a psicoanalizar a alguien, es mi asistente personal, está completamente mal de la cabeza, me rechaza y no he podido lograr que vaya a mi psicólogo personal, ni a ningún otro-

-Oh por Dios!, Diamante el único que debe ser psicoanalizado eres tú, y tengo el resultado desde hace un año, no puedes aceptar un rechazo eres egocéntrico, petulante, confiado y podría seguir toda la noche pero no gracias.

-lo sé, me gusta serlo, pero ese no es el problema lo que pasa es que al principio pensé que se me pasaría, en realidad la he besado y pensé que si me acostaba con ella se me pasaría totalmente, pero es extraño si fuera solo deseo no me la pasaría pensando tanto en ella- levanto la mirada hacia Serena – que...¿porque tienes esa cara?

-Oh por Dios! Estás enamorado!, no me lo puedo creer

-No sé, no había sentido esto nunca ni si quiera cuando estaba contigo

-Auch- contesto Serena con una falsa indignación

-Tu tampoco estabas enamorada de mí, así que mira estoy aquí en este bar de mala muerte, hablándote a ti porque sé que eres una pesadilla cuando algo se te mete a la cabeza así que he doblado totalmente mi orgullo a ver si puedes ayudarme

-Está bien primero veré como son las cosas y te soy clara trabajo a mi modo tendrás que hacer cosas y aunque no estés de acuerdo tendrás que hacerlas, nada de insultos, ni amenazas, ni nada de eso por el estilo, y te diré si te ayudo luego de mi evaluación… dame los datos de tu asistente- concluyo Serena

-Que aventajada estas últimamente algo aprendiste de mi – Serena rodo los ojos de forma irónica

-Si claro de ti, bien que decides?

-Está bien, pero créeme no hare nada cursi, sabes muy bien soy practico y directo, si ella me quiere quiero que me quiera como soy-

- Eso es obvio, la pobre tendrá que enamorarse de ti tal cual como eres, es solo que si quieres de verdad estar con ella tendrás que hacer ciertos sacrificios, de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, trato hecho Serena espero que seas mejor que hace un año y puedas solucionar mi situación- Termino Diamante resignado

- SI, que intensidad… ahora cierra el trato con otro Old Fashioned- Sonriendo pícaramente

- Un Vodka para mí y un Old para ella- Dijo Diamante al bartman de turno, mientras intercambiaban números telefónicos.

Serena creyó que Diamante se quedaría con ella, pero si bien recibió el trago se lo mando de golpe y se fue, quedo otra vez sola buscando a su alrededor a Lita y a Andrew para irse, suspiro y se alegró al instante, había empezado el plan que quería y por medio del destino Diamante se había convertido en su primer cliente oficial para ayuda de citas, tenía que ser completamente profesional aunque compadecía la pobre asistente de .

Al final encontró a Lita y a Andrew en la oficina de este, algo extraños supuso que había llegado a algo más concreto pero decidió no incomodarlos dijo que tomaría un taxi y le sugirió a Drew que llevara a Lita a casa, pese a la renuencia de Lita de dejarla ir sola, finalmente Serena llego a su pequeño departamento, al llegar le llego un mensaje de texto con la información de la asistente de Diamante

El plan Diamante – Esmeralda estaba en acción, y esta vez sería divertido.

Con una pequeña sonrisita maligna se acostó y se preparó para la semana siguiente, al final en lo más recóndito de su sueño se encontró con un Dios griego que la tacleaba y caía sobre ella…

_**Gracias a todas las que leen, sé que me demore un poquito pero estoy sin computador, de igual forma es wow bastante difícil escribir… pero lo hago con todo el gusto, muchísimas gracias a todas las locas y cuerdas que siguen la historia**_

_**Y si quieren una pareja que Serena ayude digan no más se reciben ofertas para ayudar a conquistar :D**_

_**Gracias al apoyo de CONEJA, Vichita DS, Nai SD, minisvenus, isabel20, walkmoon, gigichiba **_

_**yesqui2000, ediebella, de igual forma a todas las que leen :)**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo**_


	5. Diaralda

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad son de Naoko Takeuchi, es una historia mía...

.

... ...

.

Si de algo estoy segura es que soy de esas que se declararon la guerra con los tacones antes de conocerlos, estoy cansada, estresada, y entrando a rastras a la universidad, llevo tres semanas torturándome con ellos debido a que soy la nueva psicóloga de Blackmoon Inc. Y debo ir antes de clases durante dos horas, estoy muerta, la universidad, mi proyecto y mi consulta me han exprimido hasta la última gota de energía y creo que daría lo que fuera, repito lo que fuera por un baño de espumas y un buen vino mientras escucho música… ahhh cuanto daría por unas burbujas … iba totalmente distraída tomando un café mientras cruzaba la esquina del pasillo del bloque de mi primera clase cuando me estrello con alguien, el cual tiene una camisa blanca inmaculada, ahora con una mancha oscura café que se va tornando amarillenta, mierda esto solo me pasa a mi 23 de las 24 horas del día pensé…

Levanto la vista hacia el sujeto de la camisa en cuestión, para hacer mi lindo puchero y disculparme cuando ohhhh sorpresa, esto es bastante vergonzoso además de bastante acosador aun hasta para mí, el griego esta frente a mí, mirándome luego a su camisa, a mí, a su camisa y repitió esto bastante tiempo con una cara que no sabría distinguir muy bien si es de cabreado o realmente muy muy muy cabreado

-Lo siento iba distraída y no fue mi culpa…- me corto colocando una mano en señal de alto

-Mira cabeza de chorlito, esto es acoso!, está bien… no te dije nada cuando me lanzaste una lata llena de gaseosa sobre la cabeza, cuando te lanzaste sobre mí con una fuerza descomunal que me sorprende siendo tu tan enana, y ahora esto?, que te hice? Dime que te hice?- termino casi que acorralándome en la pared

-Lo siento- trate de disculparme mientras el cerraba los ojos con impaciencia- por todo? – y ahí abrió los ojos, sus hermosos ojos con desespero

-Por favor no te acerques a mí, quiero tener mis camisas limpias y contigo merodeando a mi alrededor no lo voy a lograre, si querías llamar mi atención hubieses hecho fila cabeza de chorlito-

Me quede mirándolo con la boca tan abierta de temí tocar el piso con mi mandíbula, este tipo creía que lo estaba acosando para llamar su atención?, es enserio? ni aunque así lo quisiera y estuviera tan bueno como esta lo haría, a ver, no soy una loca desesperada tratando de buscar una relación es mas no quiero una ni pasajera ni definitiva… está bien, él no lo sabe pero que ego por Dios!, sin detenerme a pensarlo y solo por quitarle la sonrisa socarrona y convencida en su rostro le derrame lo que quedaba de café en su ya no tan inmaculada camisa y me fui con paso fuerte y decidido mientras el miraba anonadado el segundo manchón que lentamente se unía con el primero

-Para que me recuerdes idiota arrogante- termine diciéndole mientras caminaba hacia mi salón.

…S_FIN …_

_._

... ...

.

Andrew se encontraba en la cafetería tonteando con Lita mientras ella colocaba cuidadosamente en el exhibidor unas pequeñas galletas diferentes motivos de chocolate en el medio que ella misma había preparado y llevado a la universidad para venderlas, sus clases solo empezaban al medio día "coincidencialmente" con las de Andrew, cuando sintieron un bufido y un tosco -me regala una botella de agua por favor- los dos inmediatamente voltearon a mirar al dueño de tan agrio temperamento cuando Andrew soltó una risotada.

-Ni una palabra Drew, tu amiga rubia está completamente loca- término dejándolos con la duda de que había ocurrido mientras él se alejaba de la cafetería con la botella de agua en la mano.

…...

-Sere? Te ves algo ojerosa- le dijo Andrew mirando detenidamente a la rubia, mientras almorzaban juntos.

-Si Sere te ves cansada, es por tu nuevo trabajo?-le inquirió Lita, siguiéndole la idea a Andrew

-Más o menos, no he logrado ningún avance entre Esmeralda y Diamante, ella simplemente no da su brazo a torcer con él, he notado que me tiene cosa, creo que esta celosa pero simplemente no lo va a aceptar- término Serena mientras empezaba a comer desganadamente.

-Yo creo que deberías dejar toda esa locura atrás, renúnciale a Diamante, concentrarte en tu especialización y en tu consultorio, es mas no sé por qué estás trabajando con ese tipo- término cruzándose de brazos

-Ya te lo dije Andrew es mi proyecto no puedo rendirme con mi primer pareja, tiene potencial Diamante en realidad es estúpido pero la quiere a su modo he notado muchas cosas que tu simplemente no entenderías, créeme todo al final tendrá un buen resultado

-Sere, sé que es importante para ti, pero te estas involucrando mucho, no quiero que salgas lastimada, si Diamante no obtiene lo que quiere a la única que va a hallar culpable es a ti- termino en un tono conciliador.

-Nada va a salir mal Drew confía en mi… además mírate con Lita todo ha salido bien, algo lentos pero bien – el miro a Lita y luego agacho la cabeza apenado, si lo aceptaba había dejado pasar mucho tiempo aún se sentía intimidado y Lita… bueno simplemente no sabía cómo decirle que tuviesen algo más que un par de besos ocasionales.

-Ese no es el caso, de todos modos ten cuidado-termino ignorando la indirecta de su amiga

Serena solo le guiño el ojo a modo de respuesta y termino su comida para luego irse fumarse un cigarrillo estaba cansada y ya se estaba desesperando de no obtener ni el más mínimo avance.

-Sere…. espera que le hiciste a Darien, para que estuviera tan enojado?- Le dijo Andrew luego de despedirse

-A quién?

-A mi amigo el moreno de ojos azules… alto, bastante aplicado… ehhh

-No tengo la menor idea de quien me hablas-Termino la blonda con una sonrisilla que Andrew encontró terriblemente sospechosa.

.

... ...

.

Todo estaba saliendo terriblemente mal, Esmeralda la odiaba así que le había tocado cerrar el ciclo de tratar de ser amiga con ella, Diamante cada vez era más altanero y estúpido al actuar, Serena estaba harta y casi casi casi que desilusionada de sí misma, había manejado todo con cautela, con prudencia pero Esmeralda era dura de roer, sabía todo de ella psicológicamente hablando, era terca, testaruda, tenía serios problemas frente con la autoridad, era mordaz y terriblemente celosa, cabía agregar que era sincera y fuerte, además de imponente y que era bastante entregada a lo que hacía, Serena deducía que también lo seria en cuestiones amorosas.

Pero qué mujer tan difícil, había sido seria y distante cuando llego anunciando que daría unas dichosas conferencias de acoso laboral, después de ver que se conocían con Diamante y que habían tenido una relación había pasado a ser antipática y sarcástica, y ahora recién llegada el lunes a las 4.00 pm y que Diamante no se hubiese inmutado por su retraso de dos horas, hacía que Esmeralda intentara con todas sus fuerzas no lanzarla de sexto piso en el que se encontraban.

Serena pensó en lo nada que había avanzado, la última vez que se había reunido con Diamante, este le había dado un ultimátum, el tipo estaba desesperado, Esmeralda cada vez era más distante y fría con él, y eso no era un avance no señor era más bien un retraso mayúsculo, aparte claro de esta de sacarle en cara el hecho de pagarle los honorarios a ella por ir a conquistarle una mujer, estaba confundido no sabía que estaba enamorado y sentirlo por primera vez lo frustraba no sabía cómo actuar, daba la impresión de que quería estrujar a Esmeralda como para que pensara y recapacitara, que él era lo mejor para ella pero desgraciadamente las cosas no se solucionarían de esa manera en específico, mientras esperaba que el café estuviera caliente en la cocineta se asomó al pasillo y vio como la susodicha iba hacia el ascensor, fue un momento de lucidez o de estupidez en el cual Serena simplemente corrió a su encuentro.

-Espera-Grito Serena admirada en un segundo de que pudiera correr con esos tacones sin conseguir estampillarse contra la alfombra de la oficina.

Esmeralda al ver que Serena se dirigía a su encuentro entre disimulada y frenéticamente empezó a oprimir el botón cerrar las puertas y bajar, cuando la psicóloga iba llegando, al fin se cerraron las puertas y el ascensor inmediatamente empezó a bajar con una Esmeralda aliviada de no tener que encontrarse con la nueva "amiguita" del jefe, un ligero sonido le indico que había llegado al primer piso y se dispuso a salir y entregarle los papeles a la Kalaberite, la recepcionista, hablaron durante unos minutos mientras le daba las indicaciones y se preguntaban pequeñas cosas personales por cortesía, al dirigirse hacia el ascensor pensó que la amiguita del jefe no había bajado, entonces por qué su afán de llegar, eso solo podía significar que quería hablar con ella pero de qué?, iba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando se cerraron las puertas y escucho una voz cantarina que le preguntaba a qué piso, Esmeralda salió de su ensoñamiento y entrecerró los ojos

-Tú sabes a qué piso, hay algunos que trabajamos y no venimos a servirnos café y tontear toda la jornada… si es que venimos

Serena ignoro olímpicamente la lengua afilada de Esmeralda, oprimió el número seis y le sonrió lobuna, se sitúo un silencio opacado por unos tarareos de la rubia mientras la peliverde la miraba fastidiada, al indicar el quinto piso serena paro el ascensor por medio del botón de emergencia situándose frente a ella tapando obviamente el tablero de mando

-Que tienes con mi novio – pregunto Serena amenazante

-Con quién? Ni siquiera sé quién es tu novio- contesto Esmeralda confundida y un poco asustada – Déjate de juegos y vamos a trabajar, si me vas a hacer algo el edificio tiene cámaras genio, así que todo será una prueba en tu contra- le dijo la secretaria tratando de quitarla del paso.

Serena ignoro el deseo de voltear a mirar las cámaras que había olvidado, y no se dejó amedrentar

-Como que quien, eres idiota o que para no darte cuenta que Ante y yo estamos juntos, y que tú te escondes en esa mascara de indiferencia para que yo no note que son amantes- Serena estaba armando una escena digna de telenovela.

Esmeralda se tensiono de tal forma que Serena se preguntó si no le daría un ataque y ahora ella tendría que recordarle las cámaras.

-YO NO TENGO NADA CON TU NOVIECITO, ÉL ES EL QUE ME BUSCA!

-Oh claro y tu tan recta le dices que no cierto?, me crees estúpida Ante es incapaz de engañarme a mí con alguien como tú, además no creas que no me doy cuenta de cómo lo miras cuando crees que nadie te ve, si no te acuestas con él, al menos estas enamorada de él o me lo vas a negar.

La peliverde al escuchar esto se alarmo pero este sentimiento pronto fue reemplazado por una ira incontrolable, sin decir nada corrió a Serena por los hombros y presiono nuevamente el botón de emergencia para poner a funcionar el ascensor nuevamente.

-Ohhh vamos quieres que todos en la oficina se enteren como fantaseas con la típica historia jefe – secretaria está bien si así lo quieres- Antes de que la asistente pudiera reaccionar la rubia salió disparada hacia la oficina de Diamante.

-Mierda- se dijo la peliverde a si misma mientras trataba de alcanzar a la "amiguita-novia-zorra" de su estúpido jefe.

Serena entro histérica a la oficina de Diamante, mientras Esmeralda la seguía, al notar que esta estaba lo suficientemente cerca se acercó al peliplata y le dio un ligero beso tipo marca-territorio. Él estaba terriblemente confundido y asombrado, el que siempre sabia manejar una situación creyó que su exnovia estaba completamente loca y se quedó hay parado perplejo mientras Serena se volteaba a ver a Esmeralda, quien también tenía la boca abierta de tal forma que creyó que podría desencajársele la mandíbula, para luego dar una mirada de resentimiento y odio puro.

-Te queda claro niñita que este hombre es mío? Que puedes irte olvidando de tus sueños infantiles- Serena la miro desafiante prediciendo como iba a reaccionar la peliverde

-Por supuesto, sabía que los sapos se juntaban por lo general

-Mira niñita, puedes estar enamorada de Ante pero que te quede claro que el a quien quiere es a mí.

Diamante sentía que literalmente se le habían tragado la lengua los ratones no podía contestar, lo único que opto por hacer fue cerrar la puerta de su despacho.

-Yo no estoy enamorada de nadie.

-Ahh nooo… entonces las miradas, los suspiros, los celos que son?

-No es por nadie, estás loca, mira Diamante deberías hacerles una tomografía a quienes contratas o a quienes son tus novias de turno.

-Ohh y eso no sonó a celos, claro que no-Le dijo una serena amenazante -Acéptalo niñita estas que te mueres por mi Ante, crees que porque él sea un convencido y distraído que no sepa dónde está parado, yo soy igual y no sé cómo lo miras acéptalo niñita, ten la valentía suficiente para aceptarlo, acepta que todos esos suspiros son por el-

-No… noo es por el- Desvió la mirada ya que sentía la mirada de un Diamante asombrado.

-Pensé que no me querías- Le dijo Diamante a Esmeralda luego de que ella se empezara a sentir acorralada ahora por él y no por la loca psicóloga.

-Es que no te quiero- termino ella tratando de recomponerse, mientras veía a Serena, la cual estaba a la expectativa, por un segundo le pareció que ella ya no era la protagonista de aquella escena de celos en el ascensor si no una espectadora esperando el beso apasionado entre dos enamorados, bastante raro teniendo en cuenta el escándalo que armo.

-Pero yo a ti si con todo mi corazón- y hay tanto Esmeralda como Serena quedaron aún más boquiabiertas.

.

... ...

.

Serena se recostó en la puerta de su apartamento y suspiro algo confundida, tenía su carta de despido en una mano y los tacones en la otra, había cancelado su única cita que le quedaba en su consultorio y se preguntó si realmente valía la pena, luego recordó la reacción de Esmeralda y se enojó un poco con ella, esa mujer era impredecible, simplemente había pensado que luego de la declaración de Diamante, esta iba a mandársele encima a besarlo o seguiría negándolo pero ella simplemente se rio en una carcajada absurda y luego salió tranquila de la oficina.

Diamante se encaró a ella, reprochándole la escena que ella había armado diciéndole que lo había estafado y que era peor en su profesión de lo que recordaba, que no quería volver a verla y que no sabía quién era más imbécil si el por llamarla o ella misma por ser como ella, la rubia tenía la impresión que Andrew esta vez había acertado y ella fracasado notablemente.

Se tumbó en la cama mirando hacia el techo y se dijo a si misma que al menos no tendría que utilizar esos estúpidos tacones, mirándolos con reproche… De pronto sonó su teléfono, dejo saltar la contestadora y escucho el mensaje no estaba de ánimo para hablar con nadie.

piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiii

-Eres la mejor psicóloga que haya conocido, siempre lo he sabido, Esmeralda me ha aceptado luego de que todos salieran de la oficina, la conversación estuvo algo caliente y termino ufff mejor de lo que esperaba y todo te lo debo a ti…. te envío por correo tu maravillosa liquidación y tenemos que quedar para vernos en estos días, te quiero…

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiii

Este tipo es bipolar o qué?- Dijo en voz alta mientras agrandaba los ojos al ver LA LIQUIDACION en el correo, se paró sobre la cama y empezó a saltar y bailar como una loca.

.

... ...

.

Serena llego imponente con si vestido suelto gris, su chaqueta negra y su pelo liso a la universidad, estaba estrenando todos los días desde una semana gracias a Diamante estaba rozagante, y perfumada, al llegar a la cafetería como siempre vio a Andrew y a Lita tonteando, se preguntó si ellos nunca tendrían clase y se encamino hacia ellos segura decidida mostrando su nueva actitud de poder hacer lo que ella quisiera, cuando iba llegando no noto un hombre alto y moreno, que ya estaba aprendiendo a reconocer con una sonrisa ladeada y un brillo malvado en sus azules orbes.

Lo que si noto fue la humedad en su vestido en la parte del abdomen, volteo a ver incrédula al causante de ello, y por alguna extraña razón no la sorprendió encontrarlo a él, con un vaso de agua medio lleno, ya que la otra mitad estaba sobre ella

-Para que me recuerdes cabeza de chorlito… y tengas idea de quién te habla-

.

_**Gracias a todas las que leen, siempre tengo una excusa, la del día es que… no tenía inspiración a veces me bloqueo pero igual quiero terminar mi primera historia, espero que las que me leen me disculpen y no me abandonen :)**_

_**Gracias al apoyo de todos y todas… Nos estamos leyendo**_


End file.
